The networked computing environment (e.g., cloud computing environment) is an enhancement to the predecessor grid environment, whereby multiple grids and other computation resources may be further enhanced by one or more additional abstraction layers (e.g., a cloud layer), thus making disparate devices appear to an end-consumer as a single pool of seamless resources. These resources may include such things as physical or logical computing engines, servers and devices, device memory, and storage devices, among others.
Cloud technologies typically enable highly dynamic topologies of computing resources linked by network resources. In contrast to traditional environments (e.g., data centers), these topologies may evolve quickly in response to various demands. As such, management of such environments should be autonomous and minimize any bottleneck of human configuration and verification. Challenges may exist, however, when a resource such as a server is added to a network. Specifically, there may be elements of the process that require a human administrator to physically install the hardware, configure the operating system, attach the resource to the network, etc. Such a process may be inefficient and subject to errors.